Aberoth Shorthand
These are some of the common shorthand phrases used by the players of Aberoth and an explanation of what they mean. * 1, 2, 3, 5, or 7 ring - Ring of Defense with the specified defense bonus. 1 or 2 may also refer to an attack ring of that value. * 3 or 6 bag - Alchemist's Bag of the specified size * 3 or 6 book - Thin Spellbook and Thick Spellbook, respectively * 3, 4, 5, or 6 (alch) belt - Alchemist's Belt that can hold the corresponding number of potions * 4, 5, or 6 (trav) belt - Traveler's Belt with the corresponding level of defense * alch - Alchemist * alt - Alternate character. Many players will make more than one character, with one 'main', and the rest being 'alts'. * ammy - Amulet * bb - Blue Bee, sometimes also refers to the Shield of the Bee * blank - Bone Shield * blue hat- refers to Casting Hat / chat, not to be confused with communication * burn- to completely use up a scroll / to consume a scroll * chat- can refer to Casting Hat / blue hat, if not referring to communication * comp - Potion of Comprehension * consume - to completely use up a scroll / to burn up a scroll * csash - Casting Sash * dailies/daily- Refers to any scroll that is used for learning spells- used daily. * dd - Dark Dagger * ele/elephant - Brass Elephant * eld/elder - Satyr Elder * xlife / extra - Potion of Extra Life * fdag / fdagger - Forest Dagger * flip - flipping a coin * fors / frosty / forsty - Forstyll * fring - Forest Ring * gram / grand - Grand Shaman * horned/hhelm / hh - Horned Helmet * invis - Potion of Invisibility * laxe - Large Axe * ls / long - Long Sword * mag - Magerlin * main - Main character. Many players will make more than one character, with one 'main', and the rest being 'alts'. * malch - Master Alchemist * mino - Minotaur * mob - Short for mobiles, these are the computer controlled enemies in the game that can be killed. * ms - Morning Star of Drain Life * mt - Master Thief * newb or newbie - A polite term for a new player. * noob / nub - The less polite term for a new player. * npc - Non-player characters, these are the people in the game, friendly or not, controlled by AI rather than another player. * O - Ourik * pk - Player Kill, to kill another player * pker - Someone who pks * poly - Polymorph Potion * pot - Potion * prat- Plague Rat * pres - Amulet of Preservation * prot - Scroll of Protection / arcane realm of Protection * pve - player versus environment, this describes the combat that occurs between players and mobs * pvp - player versus player, this describes combat between players. * rage - Potion of Rage * rat - Depending on context, could be the rogue boss, Ratingar, or a simple rat. * red - Potion of Life * saph or sapph - Sapphire * sat - Satyr * shammy / sham - Shaman * speed - Potion of Speed * ss - Spiked Shield * skele - Skeleton * stone - Stone Skin Potion * tav - Tavelor * tele - Scroll of Teleportation * tri / trip - Scroll of Burning Embers * un / unf - Unfriendly status (signified by a pink/red name). Someone may tell you to "go unf" or ask why you are unf. * vamp / vbat - Vampire Bat * wind - Scroll of Healing Wind * wewo / were - Werewolf * ww - White Wolf Category:Guides